Protoknuckles
Protoknuckles is one of the most unoriginal characters to ever come into existence. Simply being Knuckles with parts of Protoman's helmet added to him. Despite this, he's fully aware and seeks to find meaning. History Protoknuckles is a bit odd as he has multiple origins. In timeline 1 he was a robot seeking perfection purging anything he thought was a flaw. this lead to his defeat several times by Hedgehogs, Jackrabbits, Robots in blue, and anything else he faced. seeing this constant failure, he saw no other choice than to go back intime and merge with himself, causing timeline 2. In time line 2, Protoknuckles was meant to be a prototype for Project Pseudoknuckles and was abandoned after Robotnik found out how gullible the real Knuckles was. He remained unactivated until Protoknuckles of timeline one came and activated him for merging. After activation he had his white "Arrow" painted on him. He would soon encounter a red triple tail fox with "creative powers", also known as Author Powers, and somehow wound up obtaining them. As a result he has become overpowered like most Unoriginal recolors. Unlike them though, he does not have the skills needed to properly use those powers. At least, not in the time frame currently presented. Appearance Protoknuckles Appearance is that of Knuckles the Enchidna, with his eyes replaced with a visor, a white arrow on his forehead, and sometimes a yellow poorly drawn scarf. In his Gmod form he has no smoving groups and no mouth. When created, he was a poor edit of Knuckles, and a poor edit of Protoman. The Knuckles edit wound up looking better and got expanded for use in a Sonic fangame. Personality Protoknuckles prefers to be called by his project name of Pseudoknuckles, not liking how it continues to tie him to what he is. He believes in something called "the Balance" and that it's represented by the Yin Yang. A possible misinterpretation of the symbol. He describes the balance as such: within a time of darkness, there will always be a light. within a time of light, A shadow will always be cast. Protoknuckles currently doesn't know what part of the Balance he will have to be a part of. Skills Protoknuckles is skilled in the use of his robot parts allowing him to scan anything, or to rip it apart. He currently posses the power to shape the world he's in, but has no idea how to even start to use it. Relationships Crabmeat: His semi-servent, semi-pet. Crabmeat met up with Protoknuckles during one of Robotnik's robot attacks. this robot was cowering in a corner after deployment. Protoknuckles decided to take him in instead of destry him. He doesn't expect much out of him really. Killerbelle: A zombie filly that was "Shipped with her sister, Gority". (Via crate) Protoknuckles keeps her around as he's curious into how she can be "Animated without life or electronics". Gority: A Zombie Mare that was "Shipped with her sister, Killerbelle". (Via crate) She currently stays with Protoknuckles partly because she's stuck, and partly because she doesn't mind him. Killerbelle and Gority belong to BronyXD Important appearances His only important appearance has been in the comic "Necros" where he is being set up for how he looks into Necromancy. Trivia His future has already been set in stone, however part of his future is the past as he will soon learn. Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters Category:Robots